Halloween de 1995 Recuerdos de Severus Snape
by Nea Potter
Summary: Severus Snape recuerda, en el aniversario de muerte de Lily Evans, todo lo que paso con su mejor amiga de la infancia, y su amor eterno.


Un hombre estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores, con la mirada dirigida a la mesa de Gryffindor. Tenía el pelo negro, grasoso, cayéndole como dos cortinas en la cara, los ojos negros y la nariz puntiaguda. Pero no miraba solo la mesa de Gryffindor, miraba a un chico en especial.

Era Halloween, las calabazas flotaban en las mesas, y las velas flotaban mucho más arriba, casi en el techo.

Severus Snape miraba fijamente a Harry Potter, un chico con ojos verde esmeralda, lentes de montura redonda negros y el pelo rebelde negro azabache. No entendía como el chico podía estar tan feliz. Hacia 14 años exactos que uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos había matado a sus padres, y la madre del chico, Lily Evans, era el amor verdadero de Severus. Sin embargo el pelinegro reía junto a sus amigos, y disfrutaba del día, los postres y todo lo demás.

-¿Qué miras Severus? -Le pregunto un hombre con la barba larga plateada, ojos azules y unas gafas de media luna.

-Nada señor-dijo, forzando una sonrisa-con su permiso.

Se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a sus aposentos con un propósito: Recordar.

Severus miro el portarretratos que estaba en su escritorio.

La imagen mostraba a una niña de cabello pelirrojo, muchas pecas y ojos verde esmeralda, delgada y de estatura mediana. Abrazando a un chico pelinegro, con el pelo grasoso y cayéndole como dos cortinas en la cara, ojos negros como la noche, la nariz puntiaguda y alto, con una locomotora escarlata tras ellos. Era la única foto que no se movía que tenía, aparte de la de la boda de Lily, claro.

Recordó aquel día.

_-¡Sev! ¡Sev! - dijo la pelirroja a Severus, el cual estaba subiendo su baúl al tren._

_-¿Si,Lily? - dijo Severus sonriente._

_-Mi madre quiere tomarme una fotografía ¿Saldrías en ella con migo? -Puso cara de perrito y el pelinegro asintió._

_La niña sonrió y salió corriendo, para regresar minutos después con una mujer rubia tras ella._

_-Bueno, pónganse juntos - dijo la mujer, y la pelirroja abrazo a Severus, el cual se empezó a poner rojo mientras ambos sonreían._

Severus sonrió. El sabía que ella podría haber sido algo suyo, de no ser por sus amigos y su gana de ser como ellos. Lo había arruinado todo, absolutamente todo, y nadie sabía cómo se arrepentía de ello.

Volvió a mirar el portarretratos y vio que la imagen había cambiado. Ahora mostraba a los niños de la imagen anterior, pero ya en su cuarto año en Hogwarts. La chica tenía un vestido verde esmeralda, con detalles en dorado y unas zapatillas plateadas, mientras el chico vestía un traje de gala negro.

Ambos bailaban un vals, la pelirroja daba una vuelta y ambos terminaban abrazados y sonrientes.

Severus sonrío, ese día había sido su primer beso, con la chica de sus sueños y el amor de su vida: Lily Evans.

Empezó a recordar el día que la había invitado al baile de navidad, sin saber que la imagen ahora mostraba a los dos chicos mojados besándose.

_-Lily - dijo Severus mientras salían de transformaciones._

_-Si - dijo la pelirroja sin prestarle mucha atención._

_-Emm… ¿Vendrías al baile de navidad con migo? - dijo nervioso._

_La pelirroja lo miro con la boca abierta y sonrío mientras se sonrojaba - Claro que si Severus - dijo, y lo abrazó, botando los libros que ambos cargaban._

_Severus sonrío mientras dejaba que lo abrazaran._

Severus miro al techo. No quería recordar más a Lily, a su pelirroja. Le dolia demasiado pensar en ella, pero sabía que era necesario para superar su muerte, o al menós aceptarla, porque el sabía que jamás podría amar a alguien como amo a su pelirroja, jamás podría superar su muerte. Dolorosamente fue absorbido por otro recuerdo.

_El mismo chico, esta vez con un traje de gala negro y una capa del mismo color, esperaba frente al retrato de una señora muy gorda. En un instante el retrato se movió, dejando a la vista a la pelirroja, con el pelo formándole una diadema con sus trenzas. Usaba un vestido verde esmeralda, igual que sus ojos, que tenía detalles en dorado. Usaba también unas zapatillas plateadas, que combinaban a la perfección con su capa roja._

_-Lily - dijo Severus boquiabierto - Estas hermosa._

_La pelirroja solo se sonrojo y el pelinegro saco un collar de su bolsillo, con el dije de una lechuza, echo de plata._

_-E-e-es para ti Li-Lily - dijo Severus nervioso._

_-¡Es hermoso Severus! - dijo boquiabierta._

_Severus se puso tras ella, mientras la pelirroja se levantaba el cabello que le cubría el cuello y el pelinegro le colocó el collar._

_Severus cerró los ojos. Sabía que nunca jamás podría verla, y lo lamentaba. Porque su muerte había sido su culpa. ¿Por qué demonios había escuchado la maldita profecía? ¿Tenia que ir a contársela a Voldemort? Gracias a el su pelirroja había dejado este mundo. Su mente fue absorbida por otro recuerdo mientras el apoyaba su cara en sus manos._

_Lily y Severus estaban sentados en una mesa en el gran salón, el cual estaba decorado como un castillo de hielo, con varios árboles de navidad blancos y muchas mesas que parecían echas de hielo. Una música lenta empezó a sonar._

_Severus se paró y le ofreció la mano a Lily._

_-¿Bailas? - pregunto sonriente._

_-Por supuesto Severus. - respondió sonriente,_

¿Por qué había hechado a perder ese amor que ella le tenia? Severus suspiro.

-Siempre estaras en mi memoria Lily, hasta el fin de mis días. - murmuro, mientras su mente era absorbida de nuevo por un recuerdo.

_Ambos chicos estaban sentados en una fuente al aire libre. La fuente mostraba las estatuas de un mago y una bruja, con varios animales mágicos gravados en las túnicas, ambas estatuas tenían la varita en alto, de la cual salía un chorro de agua. Ambos chicos seguían vestidos formales, lo que demostraba que recién habían salido del baile._

_-Lily… - empezó a decir el pelinegro._

_-¿Si Sev? - respondió._

_-Tú lo quieres verdad. -dijo triste._

_-¿A Potter? - Dijo ella divertida, a lo que el pelinegro solo asintió - ¿A ese mujeriego arrogante con el ego más grande que el Everest? Jamás Severus, tu eres la única persona a la que quiero… - dijo sonriente y luego murmuro - más que como a un amigo._

_El pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió._

_-Te quiero Lily - dijo sonriente - amo ver tus ojos que son más hermosos que las estrellas, amo ver tu sonrisa, que ilumina mi día, te amo Lily, eres única y especial._

_La lluvia empezó a caer a cantaros, pero a ninguno le importo. Sus caras empezaron a acercarse cada vez más y entonces sucedió._

_Se besaron._

Severus sonrío mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla.

Ella lo había amado, claro que lo había hecho. Y él lo había arruinado todo. La había llamado Sangre Sucia, y todo se había acabado.

Recordó.

_-Te lo juro Lily, yo - yo no quise, fue un error Lily, estaba enojado y… -se disculpaba el pelinegro._

_- Te creo Severus -dijo triste - pero ya te creí una vez. Creí que me querías Severus, pero esto - suspiro - esto demuestra que me equivoque - una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla_

_- ¿Me perdonas? -preguntó._

_-Si, pero esto no será cómo antes Sev - dijo mientras se marchaba, dejando a un pelinegro desolado._

Lo había perdido todo. Severus lo sabía. La había perdido a ella a manos de su enemigo. Y todo era su maldita culpa.

Miro el portarretratos, que mostraba a ambos chicos, ya en su quinto año, desenvolviendo regalos en la casa de Lily.

Recordó el día en el que había oído como el amor de su vida se entregaba con los brazos abiertos a su peor enemigo, y todo por su maldita culpa.

_-Ya Evans, tranquilízate, dime ¿Qué pasa? - decía un chico pelinegro, con el pelo negro azabache revuelto y los ojos avellana escondidos tras unas gafas negras de montura redonda a Lily._

_-James… es… es Sev… El… - La pelirroja se hecho a llorar en el hombro de James, el cual solo la abrazaba._

_Severus estaba escuchando tras la puerta del salón de clases en el que los dos chicos estaban hablando._

_-Ya Lily, tranquila, cuéntame - dijo James, dispuesto a escuchar._

_-Es que Sev-Severus Me dijo que me que-quería y y me dijo sa-sangre sucia, el e-era mi ami-ami-go James, En El Ba-baile de na-nav-navidad de cuarto año nos-nos be-besamos James, el el me gu-gu-gustaba, el e-e-era mi amigo, y- y gracias a su-sus estu-tu-tupidos amigi-amigitos cambio… James no-no se que ha-hacer - explico la pelirroja entre sollozos._

_-El no te merece Lily, tú eres la chica más hermosa de todo Hogwarts Lily, escúchame bien, eres la mejor chica que he conocido, y quiero casarme contigo Lily, eres hermosa, tus ojos, tu pelo, cuando te enfadas… Toda tú eres hermosa, y esa escoria no te merece. -decía James, mientras las lágrimas de Severus caían cada vez más seguido, sabiendo que había perdido a su pelirroja para siempre._

_Severus vio como ambos chicos se besaban, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

_-¿Saldrías con migo Lily? - preguntó James._

_-Cla-claro James - dijo la pelirroja sonriente, era definitivo, Severus la había perdido._

Severus sonrío tristemente. Al menos Lily había sido feliz, pero podría haber sido suya. Ese era el único error que Severus lamentaría toda la vida: Haber insultado a Lily.

Miro la imagen en el portarretratos, la segunda y ultima foto que tenía muggle. Esa era la última fotografía que se había tomado con Lily: el día de su boda.

La imagen mostraba a una mujer pelirroja, alta y esbelta, con un hermoso vestido blanco y un ramo de flores, abrazando ligeramente a un Severus vestido en un traje de gala. La chica abrazaba a Severus y sonreía, mientras los ojos de Severus estaban cristalinos, a punto de llorar, y su boca solo esbozaba una media sonrisa. La chica tenia puesto el collar que Severus le había regalado en cuarto año, con el dije de la lechuza.

Severus recordó, otra vez, el día en el que descubrió que su error había traído a la peor consecuencia de todas, y era definitiva.

_Lily sonreía mientras daba los votos, mientras que Severus lo único que quería era salir de allí. Severus se perdió en los ojos de la pelirroja, en su boca, en su cara, en su cabello. Sabía que esa era la última vez que podría observarla sin que James se pusiera celoso. James y Lily se besaron y todo el mundo aplaudió. Lily camino junto a James a la salida, seguida de todos los demás._

_Severus miro como todos se desaparecían, probablemente para ir a la fiesta y forzó una sonrisa. Tenía que ir, era su deber. Severus pensó en el lugar de la fiesta y se apareció._

_-¡Sev, ya estás aquí! - grito la pelirroja sonriente. -Ven, siéntate con nosotros._

_Severus se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó, para disgusto de Sirius Black, el cual estaba ahí sentado. El pelinegro se quedo ahí cinco minutos y después se levanto._

_-¿Ya te vas? - le preguntó la ojiverde cuando estaba por salir._

_-Lo siento Lily, pero aquí no soy bienvenido - dijo haciendo una mueca._

_-Al menos tomate una foto con migo Sev - dijo con cara de perrito - por mí._

_Severus suspiró y la acompaño junto a un fotógrafo. Esbozo una media sonrisa mientras Lily lo abrazaba y segundos después sintió el flash de una cámara._

_-Su foto señorita - dijo el fotógrafo a Lily._

_-Quédatela - dijo Lily a Severus, el cual la tomo gustoso y desapareció._

Severus estaba hartó de llorar, hartó de recordar, de saber que la había perdido por una estupidez, y que se la había dado a su peor enemigo.

Recordó, muy a su pesar, la noche en la que Lily había muerto, la noche en la que se entero de que Voldemort había atacado a la casa de los Potter. La noche en la que Voldemort había dejado de ser el Señor Tenebroso para convertirse en escoria para él, en alguien más a quien tenía que matar.

_-¡Bellatrix! - gritó un enojado Severus a una mujer con el pelo negro, los ojos más negros que los de Snape y la piel pálida. - ¡Dime de una maldita vez donde está el Señor Tenebroso!_

_-Fue a atacar a los Potter Severus - dijo sonriente - gracias a Colagusano sabremos su paradero._

_Severus se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. Cuando estuvo suficientemente lejos se desapareció, para aparecer en un lugar conocido como El Valle de Godric._

_Camino directamente a una mansión blanca y lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado._

_Lo que quedaba de la casa era puras ruinas._

_Severus corrió y entro por la puerta (que milagrosamente seguía en pie) y miro a el hombre que en algún momento había sido su enemigo, pero que había logrado enamorara a Lily, y hacerla feliz. Subió por lo que quedaba de las gradas. Entro corriendo a un cuarto que tenia grabado en la puerta "El cuarto de Harry" con muchas pelotas de quidditch adornando la puerta._

_Se apoyo en la pared mientras miraba a Lily tirada en el suelo. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro, mientras se tiraba al suelo y la abrazaba._

_Severus empezó a murmurar -Lily, no me dejes Lily, te lo ruego, yo te amo, te juró que te amo, eres mi razón de ser Lily, no hagas esto Merlín, Dios, quien sea que este arriba, devuélvela, te lo ruego, perdóname Lily por todo, perdóname… -la voz se le quebró mientras las lagrimas inundaban su rostro._

_Se desapareció en el momento en el que empezó a ver luces y oír los gritos de los muggles._

_Pero ya no era el mismo que había llegado. Ahora estaba en paz con James Potter, porque le había dado lo que él no había sido capaz de apreciar, por que la había hecho feliz. Ahora sus ideales habían cambiado, ya no seguiría a Lord Voldemort, por haber matado al amor de su vida. Ahora estaba destrozado, porque nunca más volvería a ver esos ojos esmeralda con brillo y alegría. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era proteger a Harry Potter, porque Lily así lo hubiera querido. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era honrarla, recordarla como ella se merecía, y como nadie más podía._

_Se apareció en un lugar muy conocido para él: El despacho de Albus Dumbledore._

Severus miro la imagen el portarretratos, la de la boda, y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, al caer en la cuenta de que Lily llevaba el collar que él le había regalado.

Así que al final lo había perdonado, al final lo había dejado ser su amigo.

-Expecto patronum - murmuró, y una cierva plateada salió de la punta de su varita y galopo junto a él.

Porque aun después de todo ese tiempo el aún la amaba, aunque no pudiera ser correspondido.


End file.
